


a song to fix what’s wrong

by artymiswritesfics



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I did my best, Tickling, no one asked for this but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: orpheus is playing a song late at night





	a song to fix what’s wrong

“Could you stop? Come to bed, please, it’s getting late,” Eurydice asks, stifling a yawn.

Orpheus sighs, and looks over at her dark silhouette against the stars. “Let me play just a little more?” He pleads, slumping over his lyre.

She makes her way over to him, grabbing his arm and trying to tug him away. “Tomorrow.”

He pulls his arm back, returning his hand to where it rested across the frets. “I won’t take long, I just want to get these chords down.”

Eurydice huffs. “Why are you so stubborn when it comes to your music?”

“I’m passionate about it. And you. I put my music aside for you, didn’t I? I promise I’ll go with you after I’m finished.”

She sits down beside him, eyes almost forming a glare. Orpheus doesn’t notice and strums, a pretty sound of  _ la, la, la _ s falling from his lips.

Her hand makes it’s way to his side, fingers drumming against his skin through the fabric of his shirt. A smile makes his way onto his face and his words raise a bit in pitch, but he doesn’t break off.

Eurydice finds the bit of his stomach that isn’t blocked by his instrument, and leans in to whisper to him.

“Will you come with me now?”

Orpheus shivers, voice trembling. He’s giggling now, trying his best to keep his composure.

He’s just causing this for himself.

She counts twenty-four seconds before he breaks.

“Dammit, Eurydice, o _ kay _ !” The last part of his sentence is shrieked, because he’s setting aside his lyre and Eurydice is taking advantage of the fact that it’s no longer in the way. Laughter replaces the sound of his previous tune, and Eurydice has to admit she prefers this song. It’s louder and carefree and  _ happy. _ She’s disappointed that the darkness covers his grin and the reddening of his cheeks that she’s sure is there, but there’s always another time.

They have the rest of their lives.

And then he’s pushing her away gently, still not exactly asking for her to stop. She takes him by the arm and this time he lets her drag him away. “Tomorrow,” She reminds him. “Not later tonight when you think I’m asleep and won’t notice.”

Orpheus nods, and the smile is noticeable in his voice. “I’ve learned.”

Eurydice doubts he has, but if she can use this new strategy every time, she doesn’t mind. Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
